Ninja with Wings
by TMNTfan101
Summary: So far must fanfictions have Karai having a identical twin sister, but this time its a twin brother! Hiro was taken from his family at birth and turned into a winged mutant. 16 years later he goes to New York with the flock to find his family. Sadly things don't go as planned when he gets attacked by Tigerclaw and is injured. Will the turtles help him find his home or is he there?
1. Chapter 1

First lets say I never had the best childhood. Want to know why? Well….I was raised in a dog cage, forced to run through mazes or get electrocuted, always being starved to death, mentally and physically abused….you get the picture. Still I never knew who my biological family was until I was…. 16, the white coats never really care to tell me this so I'm just always I had be awakened by a nightmare.

"Bro! Bro! Chill man! Its okay….Its okay" Fang said trying to calm me down. Yeah messing with me after a nightmare normalling end with someone getting hurt or thrown out a motel window. I opened my eyes to see my friend smiling down at me knowing I was awake.

"Sorry Fang. Did I hurt you?" I asked rubbing my black hair. He shook his head and continued to smile. Even though I was technically older than him, he always seemed to be more of a big brother figure from what I understood of the saying at least.

"So Hiro what was your nightmare about this time?" He asked looking over at me. Yeah my name is Hiro, not Hero….even though they sound the exact same. From what we could find out about me, I am originally from Japan, about the age of 16, and my family thinks I'm dead or don't exist. So when Fang and I first meet, he went on google and found me a cool japanese name and that was Hiro.

"Same as always man. I don't want to talk about it. I too tired. Night." I said laying back down to sleep. He shrugged and did the same. I stared at the ceiling not wanting to go back to sleep. I hated to sleep unless something or someone could stop my nightmares. I quietly got up and crept to the window. I climbed out and stepped onto the fire escape. New York city was is pretty at night, the city that never sleeps I thought to myself staring at the listed buildings.

"I'm sure a little midnight fly around the city wouldn't hurt." I said to myself then unfurled my giant black wings. I sorrowed over the roof tops enjoying my ability to fly even though it was my curse. I found a place to stop and sat quietly by a satellite. I took out of my coat pocket the papers that told me who I was. I looked at the picture of my mother, who was down right gorgeous. Then I looked at the picture of my father, I may have my mother's looks, but I got his dark brown eyes. He was the only one still alive and he was here in the city somewhere. I looked at the name of my father for the hundredth time. Yoshi….Yoshi Hamato. Footsteps then could be heard coming my way and I quickly launched myself into the air.

"No!" I whispered as the paper fell from my hand. I perched myself nearby staring at the papers and wanting to find out who was there. Figures who looked like ninjas then appeared. They looked like then might have been looking for me. I froze in fear when they picked up my papers. They looked at them for a moment then looked around. Before I could do anything they disappeared. I flew after them, knowing that I had to get my paper back.

When they stopped I perched myself nearby again waiting for the perfect chance to pounce. A huge tiger man then appear and they showed him the papers. The man looked shocked by what they said, but an evil smile then appear. He then grabbed something from his belt and spoke into it. I had a feeling that I was their prey now.

"Well I guess finding you wasn't that hard." A scratchy voice said behind me. I turned to see another freak of nature like me, but ten times worse. He looked like a man dog only freakishly thin that you could see his ribs. Before I could react I was surrounded. I had no where to run….I was trapped.

April's POV

"So what did you think of that movie?" Casey asked me. I was about to reply when I saw Tigerclaw on a rooftop. I pulled Casey to the nearest wall and pointed. He nodded and pulled out his phone to call the guys.

I silently followed him from the street wanting to know what he was up to. I then heard the commotion of fighting. Are the guys already here? I wondered to myself. My question was answered in a way I didn't expect. Out of nowhere a body fell from the rooftops and landed right in front of me. I froze looking down at the body in front of me. It was a boy about my age, black hair, and his side was bleeding badly.

"Casey get over here." I whisper shouted and Casey came running. I helped Casey lift the guy up and put his arm around casey's shoulder, but I froze again. A pair of beautiful black wings were visible against his black coat. I stared at Casey who stared back. Did the kraang make him or did someone else? Just then the shellraiser appeared and Donnie can out of it.

"Hey I got your call….What do we have here?" He asked spotting the boy. When he spotted the wings he stared in awe.

"How is this possible? The Kraang have never made a mutant….this human like." He said. I nodded and we quickly got him in the shellraiser.

"We have to get him to my lab quick. There I can see what damage has been done." Donnie said and I nodded. I rest the boy's head on my lap as I watch him sleep. I then sensed a vibration from his coat and pulled out a phone. He had gotten at text. Fang: Hiro where are you!?


	2. Chapter 2

_Man I feel like crap_ I thought to myself as I regained my consciousness. When I finally got my sense of touch I froze. From what I could tell, I was laying on a cold metal surface. My eyes flashed open and I quickly sat up. I looked around in fear, I was in a lab. I heard voices from the outside of the room, but I didn't care. I had to escape. Quickly I slid off the table and tried to sneak out of the room, but I was quickly seen.

"Your awake. How are you feeling? Are you alright?" A girl with red hair asked walking towards me. I stepped back away from her, her face showed that she was confused. I got even more scared when I saw there were human like turtles in the room. _No I can't be back at the school….I can't….I can't! _my head screamed. I turned and ran on the spot.

"Wait!" The girl called grabbing my arm. Instinctively I roughly pulled my arm away and elbowed her in the gut. My hit sent her flying across the room and she lay limp on the ground.

"April!" One of the turtles shouted and ran over to the girl. Her eyes were full of shock and looked glazed over. I felt really bad that I hurt her, but I kept running. I ran down a subway tunnel not knowing where I was going, but soon I knew that I was being followed.

Donnie's POV

I ran over to April with fear consuming me. I held her in my arms and looked down at her. Her eyes were full of shock and looked glaze over. My eyes widen when I realized she wasn't breathing. Weakly she put one of her hands to her neck motioning that she couldn't breath. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and she went limp.

"APRIL!" I shouted slightly shaking her. _She must of gotten the air knocked out of her _I told myself and as if an answer she gasped in air and I sighed in relief. I looked around and saw that Leo and Raph were gone. Probably went after the guy. I gently lifted April onto the couch and put a blanket over her. Glancing back at her one more time I went in my lab and looked at the test results I got for our "guest". I had done a DNA test on him right after he got here and found out that he had a tracker in his fore arm.

"That weird. What does Itex have to do with mutants?" I said to myself noticing that the chip belonged to Itex. After I did some hacking into their system I discovered something horrible. A bunch of kids or mutants in cages, being tested on, in pain, dying…. I quickly looked away from the screen drenched in cold sweat. _How could normal people do this to children_ I wondered to myself the idea filling me with fear.

He then remembered the boy and how scared he was. _He was one of those mutants wasn't he?_ I asked myself. I typed in the number that was on his microchip and a bunch of files appeared on the screen. It showed the DNA used to make him, video footage of his "study" sessions, and the number of escape attempts.

"Donnie were back." I heard my brothers call from the living room. I close my laptop and walk in the room to see my brothers dragging the (now) unconscious boy behind them by his arms.

"What did you do to him?" I said loudly. Leo and Raph looked at each other, then to him, then to me.

"Didn't you want us to catch him? So we caught him." Raph said plainly. I did a palm to the face for the stupidity of my brothers. I sighed, they didn't know the truth about him anyway.

"Donnie?" I heard a weak voice ask. _APRIL_ I screamed in my head as I quickly get to her side. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She spotted the guys and the boy limply being drug to the lab.

"What did you do to him?!" April shout making my brothers stop in their tracks. Raph dropped the arm he was holding and turned to April.

"What?! We couldn't let him leave knowing about us! He could tell that Fang guy who texted him! He might be part of a gang or something." April gasped and I jumped thinking something was wrong.

"I now remember where I have heard that name from before. The blog I used to read." April said grabbing her laptop. She typed in a website and then a blog appeared on the screen. She scrolled down until she found a picture with the boy and other kids with wings.

"They mutant that some scientist experimented on and they're currently on the run from them. Fang is like second in command and he started this blog a year ago. Also this guy is Hiro, Fang found him while he was separate from the flock. He even has a blog post on it." April said clinking on a link. The link showed a picture of the boy known as Fang taking a selfie of himself and their guest Hiro. Hiro looked scared, confused, like a lost puppy.

"Okay so why is he here and who attacked him?" Raph asked. April responded to that quickly.

"From what Fang put on his last post, they are here looking for Hiro's biological family." April said which confused me.

"Don't they know their families?" I asked confused. April sadly shook her head.

"No….They only know bits and pieces about their biological families and only Max and Iggy have met their parents. From what Fang said the scientists put the animal DNA in them before they are born and then the doctors give them to the scientists when they are born." I clenched my fists at this. I looked at Hiro who was still laying motionless on the ground and thought about what I had just learned about him. We, my brothers, Splinter, we're lucky. We didn't have to go through what he went through, but his life compared to our….it seems much worse. Suddenly Hiro started moving.

Hiro's POV

"Oro…." I moaned and rubbed my head. When it came to the fight they turtles didn't hold back on bit. I propped myself onto my elbows and looked up. I saw my two attackers, the girl, and the other turtle. The girl looked at the guys and then walked over to me. I scooted away from her as far as I could until I hit the wall. I shielded my face with my arms and waited for the attack. Suddenly I felt a hand on my head. I looked up at her and saw that she was rubbing my head.

"I'm April Hiro. I read Fang's blog. You're safe here I promise." She smiled and gave me her hand to help me to my feet. I took her hand cautiously and stood up. I was a bit taller than her, but only by an inch or two. She was pretty I have to say that. I think I spaced out and was staring at her for a bit because then she was her hand in my face causing me to jump.

"Um Hiro can you come with me I need to see how you injury is doing. I'm quite surprised that you have been this….active without showing any signs of pain." The turtle with a purple mask said as he walked into the room that gave bad flashbacks. I shook my head and took some steps backwards. He frowned as if he just realized something.

"You don't have good experiences with labs do you?" The turtle said and I nodded. I then felt April wrap her arm around mine then she looked up at me. I felt my face go slightly pink and I could tell the turtle didn't approve.

"How about I go with you Hiro?" She said and then she pulled me to the lab. I didn't want to go, but I knew I would be safe when I was with her….or Fang, but right now I was with her. I sat on the metal table while the turtle looked at my side.

"Amazing….its already heal. there is only a scar." The other turtles and April gathered around and looked at my side.

"Yeah….I heal quicker than a normal human." I mutter fixing my shirt. I heard footsteps and looked up to see a giant rat human standing in the doorway.

"My sons, who is this?" He asked with a slight accent. Before anyone could answer a shout filled the room behind the rat.

"HIRO!" I heard Fang shout and flinched. _I am in sooo much trouble_ I told myself. I quickly left the room and right as I walk out the door I was tackled, knocked to the ground.

"Dude! WHAT THE HECK!" Fang shouted pinning me to the ground. He looked up and saw the turtles, the rat, and April. I looked behind him and saw the rest of the flock, all of them in fighting stances.

"Fang can you let me explain. FLock this is April and….Sorry you never told me your names." I said to the turtles and rat. April stepped forward and spoke.

"The turtle in the blue is Leonardo, the red is Raphael, the orange is Michelangelo, the purple is Donatello, and this is Master Splinter." They waved and the flock just stood still and stared.

"Hiro what did I say about flying alone! Its bad enough you can't even be alone for five seconds without flipping out and that you have a tracker…." The turtles looked at Donnie at this.

"HIS HAS A WHAT!" The shouted in unison. DOnnie lead them to his lab, I came in the room too, but the flock stayed by the door. He showed them what he had on his computer and I saw surveillance from the school. I involuntarily started to tremble.

"I found the tracker and I did some research and hacking then discovered all this." Donnie said showing them a bunch of videos. I turned away not wanting to see. I heard April gasp and the others were silent. A hand then was place on my shoulder and I looked to see Master Splinter standing next to me.

"My sons, that find out guests a place to sleep for the night and then you may go on your patrol. We must find out why Hiro was attack and by whom." Splinter finished and left the room.

THe flock camped out in the main room, making nests out of the many pillows.

"Hiro, who did attack you." APril asked sitting down beside me. I couldn't help, but blush when ever she came near me. I just got this feeling, but I didn't know what.

"Some ninjas, a mutant wolf and tiger, and….a man in armor." I closed my eyes thinking about what had happened the previous night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I guess finding you wasn't that hard." A scratchy voice said behind me. I turned to see another freak of nature like me, but ten times worse. He looked like a man dog only freakishly thin that you could see his ribs. Before I could react I was surrounded. I had no where to run….I was trapped.

"What do you want?" I said fear in my voice. The mutant wolf evilly chuckled then launched himself at me. I dodged it quickly, but I wished that Fang had actually trained me for these situations.

"So you that guy's kid? I'm sure the master would like to use you as bait to lure him out then force him watch you suffer." He attacked again and I didn't dodge it in time. I hit the wall and slowly got up again. More ninjas had showed up and I was really out numbered. I was trapped against the wall with no where or way to run away. Suddenly a path was made through the crowd of ninjas and a man in armor walk through then stopped in front of me.

"So the son of that freak. You're just like him, but you look so much like your mother." For an instant I could see pain in his eyes like he remember a bad memory. I could tell he didn't like my father, but why and what was up with him and my mom?

"Get ready for the fight of your life boy. I knew I should've had Intes turn you into a weapon sooner, but now you're soft and a weakling." He attacked and I could barely dodge. The fight was mainly me running and dodging the man's blades. He went to attack again and I spin trying to run away in another direction, but I was too slow. The blade pierced my side and he punched me right in the center of my chest. I flew backwards and tumbled across the ground. He picked me up, grabbing my throat stopping my breathing.

"Be glad boy. I'm ending your pathetic life." I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I was thrown from the rooftop, hitting the ground with a thud. I saw feet in front of me as my world went black.

"Hiro, get some rest you need it." Fang said pulling me out of the flash back. I nodded and curled up into my nest of pillows and blankets. I closed my eyes and drifted off into the world of sleep. Sadly I knew I wouldn't be asleep for long. My nightmares returned and I relived all the horrible memories. I watched my fellow mutants die, I was tortured, chased, hunted. My eyes flashed open and saw a shadowy figure near me. At instinct I attacked.

APril's POV

I decided I'd stay the night since it was the weekend and I was really curious about Hiro and the flock. It was late at night when I heard Hiro whimpering. I sat up from the couch and walked over to him. He was trembling and whimpering like he was having a nightmare.

"Hiro?" I said reaching for his shoulder. His eyes suddenly flashed open and he saw me. His eyes were full of fear, anger, and something that seemed that it wasn't even him. Snarling he launched himself at me in attack. I quickly dodged and he landed light a cat, his sweet brown eyes turning into a golden color. He growled and snarled, he had me trapped in a corner. He was about to attack again when Casey appeared out of no where and hit him with his hockey stick.

"You okay Red?" Casey asked me. Hiro shook his head and then snarled attack Casey. Dread then filled me when it dawned on me that Casey was going to attack Hiro.

"Casey stop!" I cried, but it was too late. Casey and Hiro were in an all out battle, Hiro was able to get Casey's hockey sticks and bat away from him and was going to strike when Raph tackled him to the floor. The guys then appear and they all joined in the fight.

"GUYS STOP IT!" I screamed and they all froze. The flock at this started to wake up and Fang when he saw Hiro panic and ran over to him, pulling the guys off of him.

"Hiro. Hiro. Its okay buddy. Wake up. Snap out of it." Fang said slightly shaking Hiro. It didn't work and Hiro slashed at Fang causing him to let go and grab his now bleeding shoulder. I saw that Hiro's fingers had morphed into claws. THe guys and Casey then picked up their weapons and we ready to attack.

"Guys stop. Hiro. Hiro it April. Everything is fine." I placed my hand against his cheek and his breathing slowed. He blinked his eyes a few times and it returned to his brown color. His dorky confused look returned to his face and I sighed with relief. HE looked around and tensed at the sight the weapons and Casey. HE froze when he saw Fang and his bleeding shoulder.

"Its just a scratch bro." Fang said smiling. Hiro shook his head in disbelief. He looked at his hand now back to normal and saw the blood on his fingers.

"No its not." Hiro said and Max place her hand on his shoulder. Hiro eyes were then filled with fear and the backed away to his nest, hiding under a blanket.

"Fang you're an idiot and why did you make it so Hiro is scared of me." Max said hands on hips. Hiro then spoke, his voice slightly muffled by the blanket.

"Girls are scary. Your mean and scary. Angel is just down right scary. Kate and Star…." Hiro went silent and I remember those names. Kate and Star were part of the flock Fang started, but then they betrayed them. I don't blame him for having those two be part of the reason of his fear.

"Who cares that he is scared of girls! Why did he attack us?!" Raph said angrily. Fang stood up and looked over the lump in the blanket that was Hiro.

"He gets these nightmares. I'm guessing that they're really bad b/c he always go into this….how should I put this umm….attack mode. Since you guys also attack it made this worse. Basically he is sort of awake yet not. So it like he is re living a bad memory." Fang finished.

"Well I'm going to bed. Hiro better not attack anyone from now to morning." Raph said storming off to his room.

"I won't. I'll stay up all night to make sure of it." Hiro mumbled from the blanket. Soon everyone was asleep and I lay on the couch watching Hiro. I wish I was able to get through to him b/c if I did….maybe I could change his world for the better.


End file.
